Current systems and methods for providing digital content on demand (CoD) implement a traditional model of users independently renting or buying access to a given content and then independently receiving and viewing the purchased content. In that traditional model, a service provider generates an individual content ticket corresponding to each user that has purchased a given piece of CoD. A content ticket typically comprises information that identifies the CoD, identifies the individual user, and optionally identifies the purchase price and validity period for which the ticket is effective. Each content ticket is specific to a given user and is generated and implemented independently of each other content ticket, even if a group of different users wish to purchase the same content.
Thus, for example, a group of separately located users wishing to view the same movie on demand can only purchase and view the movie independently of the other members of the group. It is not possible today for a group of separately located users to share the experience of purchasing and viewing a movie on demand together.